


i take it all back.

by mystichoi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hinting Self-Harm, Mentions of Death, Sad, Sad Ending, Seven Is Sad, Spoilers, Spoilers for secret endings, This hurt me to write, spoilers for seven's route, this post triggers me tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystichoi/pseuds/mystichoi
Summary: when he said those four words, he wanted to take everything back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> seven took it just a little too far with his words.
> 
>  
> 
> [insp. by a vine edit]

❝I don't love you.❞

His words cut through her painfully. The knife that was lodged in her heart twisted, tears welling in her eyes. His amber eyes stared into her vulnerable, tearful eyes with such distaste, as if her mere presence had disgusted him to no end. Her hands covered her mouth in shock, willing herself to choke down the sobs that threatened to escape from her trembling mouth. He had said mean things before in attempts to push her away, but he had never dared to say this. 

Unbeknownst to her, guilt clawed at him and his mind begged for him to take his words back and apologize. Apologize and take her fragile body into his arms and never let go. But he learned to disobey his mind and stood still, turning away from her and muttering the words 'go away'. Tears were forming in his eyes but he blinked them away unlike her. She let them roll down her cheeks as she obeyed his words and left him alone.

She had told him she loved him. They had gotten into another argument yet again, which caused her to reinstate her feelings towards the hacker. But to hear those words fall from his mouth with no hesitation ... it killed her inside. She just wanted to show him the bright side of life, to drag him from the depths of utter darkness and despair he resided in. Yet it was like he liked it there and refused her help, not even taking into account how much she cared for him and his well-being.

Even though he said those four foul words, she stuck by his side. Though she was a bit cold and distant now. No matter the excuse or rebuttal, she went with him to save his twin brother. He was truly shocked that she still cared even though he told her he didn't love her ( ~~which he totally lied, because he _does_ love her~~ ). She was there, supporting him when he was confronted by Saeran. She was there, supporting him and still loving him, when they got stuck in a cell in Mint Eye.

But God, dear God.

The self-loathing he felt when he heard those three painful words when he woke up in the hospital.

❝MC is dead.❞

He broke down. He screamed, he cried, he sobbed. He pulled at his hair, he inflicted pain on himself. He couldn't imagine his world, he couldn't imagine living without her. The way she died was so heroic it made him want to gag. She gave her life to save V. The same man who held so many secrets from her and the RFA that only ended up hurting them in the end. She jumped in front of the bullet and let it pierce through her heart. 

But that pain of the bullet piercing her? It was nothing compared to the pain of Seven's words.

❝Her last words were you. ' _Saeyoung_.'❞

When he was told it was by his own brother's hand, he couldn't find it in himself to hate him. There was a moment when he did feel that spark of anger, hatred, towards him, but Saeran wasn't in the right mind. He had no control of his actions. He had no true plans of killing her, or even V. It just ... it was the spur of the moment.

Seven would never forgive himself. He couldn't tell her how he truly felt towards her because he was a coward. He couldn't tell her by just hearing her name made his heart flutter. He couldn't tell her that her presence alone made him feel hopeful, made him feel happy. Her voice, her skin, her hair, everything about her was so intoxicating and he loved it and _he loved her_. He was just so ... scared. His life was anything but pleasant and she didn't want her to be involved in it. He was scared that one day someone would take her from him, but that day came sooner than he had thought.

He couldn't hold it in at the funeral. Saeran refused to go, Seven didn't pressure him. The RFA members gathered along with her family. Seven couldn't look her mother in her eyes. _She looked so much like her._

Yoosung was a crying mess who clung to Jaehee, who let a few tears roll down her cheeks as she held the blond boy. Zen had tears in his eyes and they would fall every single time he looked at her family or if he looked at her in the coffin. Jumin stayed true to his poker face, but his grey eyes could not push back the emotions swelling in the storm. V was beside him, dark glasses perched on his nose but one could see his stray tears falling from his healing eyes.

Seven?

Lost.

Broken. 

Guilty.

All bundled up into one and it showed in his expression. His amber eyes were dull, he had heavy bags under his eyes, skin paler than usual. He couldn't look at her unless he wanted to burst. He didn't want to; he wanted to be strong for the other members.

But as soon as she was being placed six feet underground and he was given the privilege of throwing the handful of dirt over her, he broke.

❝You can't leave me.❞

 

**Author's Note:**

> it was short but i couldn't see it going farther than this.


End file.
